Peppermint heart
by Poliiqua-chan
Summary: Durante uma nevasca violenta na pacata cidade de konoha, Sasuke se vê obrigado a abrigar-se no único lugar que não desejaria passar a noite de Natal: na casa de Sakura Haruno. -Especial de Natal-


**Especial de Natal**

Capítulo único

* * *

><p>"<em>Jingle bell, jingle bell<em>  
><em>Jingle bell rock<em>  
><em>Jingle bell swing<em>  
><em>And jingle bells ring<em>  
><em>Snowin' and blowin'<em>  
><em>Up bushels of fun<em>  
><em>Now the jingle hop has begun"<em>

.

_23 de dezembro_

_._

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. - Pensou alto a garota de cabelos rosados, esmurrando o volante com raiva. Esticou-se no banco, na esperança de conseguir enxergar alguma rota alternativa além da estrada bloqueada pela neve. Ao som de _Dust in the wind_, resolveu dar meia volta e retornar pela estrada em que chegara até ali.

- _... E seguimos com a programação nessa tarde fria de dezembro. Segundo as estatísticas metereológicas do último final de semana, as temperaturas vão baixar ainda mais, em pelo menos 5 graus nos próximos 3 dias. _- Aumentou o volume do rádio para ouvir melhor a notícia retardada. - _É isso mesmo, Jack. Portanto, preparem seus cobertores, chocolate quente e um bom livro, porque a tempestade já está a caminho_. - disse o locutor com uma aparente empolgação. Absurda na opinião de Sakura Haruno, de 23 anos, que dirigia precariamente, tentando ver através do parabrisa coberto pelo gelo.

Tempestades de neve já eram constantes em Konoha nessa época do ano, pelo menos neste inverno. Se passaram 7 anos desde o último dia mais frio na cidade, foi o que Sakura ouvira em alguma outra ocasião.

Enquanto continuava lutando para espantar a neve do vidro, teve a impressão de ver um vulto cruzar a estrada. Quando sentiu o carro golpear alguma coisa, teve certeza de que não estava ficando louca.

Puxou o casaco de tecido grosso que estava sobre o banco e resolveu sair para verificar. Pelo barulho, deve ter sido algo grande.

Arregalou os olhos verdes assim que viu um homem estirado no chão, de cabelos tão escuros quanto seu agasalho, contrastando contra a neve branca.

- Ai meu Deus, não acredito que eu matei um homem! - praguejou a si mesma, ajoelhando-se ao lado do possível cadáver. - Ei moço - chamou, dando tapinhas na cara do sujeito - Por favor, acorde. Não me diga que está morto.

- Que tipo de garota estúpida fala com um defunto? - O homem de voz grossa falou aborrecido, abrindo os olhos devagar.

Sakura suspirou aliviada.

- Que bom que você não está morto.

Ele sentou-se com dificuldade no chão gelado e olhou de soslaio para a garota, sem dizer nada.

- Acha que quebrou alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou aflita e ele a encarou com desprezo. - Espera um pouco, conheço você.

- Não, não conhece. - Disse sem educação e levantou-se, alongando o braço dolorido.

- A arrogância me pareceu igual - Sakura retrucou, pondo-se de pé ao lado do homem - Você não é aquele promotor do canal 7? - Perguntou curiosa e recebeu mais um olhar gelado.

- Agora que já verificou que estou inteiro, eu vou indo. - ignorou a pergunta e deu as costas à rosada.

- Espere.

Ele seguiu andando.

- O senhor não pode ir. Eu posso ser presa por isso. - correu até o homem e o agarrou pelo braço, que puxou o mesmo, soltando um pequeno grunhido de dor.

- Acho que eu posso me cuidar sozinho. - disse alto, engrossando a voz pra que ela pudesse lhe ouvir em meio o sopro barulhento do vento.

Alguns postes rangiam e lixeiras começavam a voar pelo céu cinzento. A neve não dava trégua. Pelo visto a nevasca já os tinha alcançado.

- Não é seguro andar por aí nessas condições. - Alertou já gritando - Minha casa é logo ali, pode esperar a tempestade passar, se quiser. - Apesar do mau humor do homem, ela ofereceu gentilmente. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, depois de tê-lo atropelado.

Ele hesitou por alguns segundos, mas o corpo coberto pela neve e o braço machucado o fez entender de que não havia uma opção melhor. Ele aceitou contragosto.

Ele se sentiu aliviado por não estar mais do lado de fora. Sentou-se no sofá de camurça vermelho, sem esperar um convite. Correu os olhos pelo bangalô bagunçado. Caixas e livros espalhados por toda a sala dificultavam a locomoção pelo ambiente. Combinava perfeitamente com jeito desastrado dela, ele pensou.

- Desculpe-me pela bagunça, eu não esperava visitas. - Falou Sakura, percebendo que ele analisava mais sua casa do que gostaria. Entregou-lhe um cobertor. - Você tem um nome?

Puxou o cobertor grosseiramente das mãos da moça e falou entredentes:

- É claro que eu tenho um nome.

Sakura sentou-se no braço do sofá e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Olha, senhor Uchiha, eu sei que o dia deve estar sendo um pouco difícil e tudo mais, mas não precisa ser tão mal educado - falou calmamente encarando os olhos escuros dele - não foi minha intenção atropelar ninguém.

O Uchiha fechou a cara.

- Se sabe meu nome então por que pergunta?

- Não sei seu nome. Sei seu sobrenome. - esclareceu - Aliás, todo mundo sabe.

Ele não respondeu.

- Parece que você irritou muita gente, promotor.

- Olha, senhorita...

- Haruno. Sakura Haruno. - disse prontamente, curiosa pela continuação.

- Certo, Haruno. Eu não quero ser mal educado, mas será que poderia calar a boca? você tem tagarelado desde que nos conhecemos. Já estou com dor de cabeça - resmungou, afundando-se no sofá scarlate.

- Eu deveria ter deixado você lá. - murmurou Sakura, levantando-se e buscando seu celular que estava sobre a mesa. Pensando bem, estava começando a achar muita irresponsabilidade de sua parte trazer um desconhecido pra casa.

- Eu deveria denunciar você à polícia.

- Claro. A imprensa ia adorar saber onde você se esconde. - Sakura disse com um sorriso desafiador.

- Se acha muito esperta, não é mesmo? - Ele se ajeitou no sofá para encará-la melhor. - Caixas e caixas de livros de romance. A caneca ao lado do computador me faz pensar que você passa as madrugadas acordada sob o efeito de cafeína barata, escrevendo romances que nunca vivenciou e provavelmente nunca irá. Visto que você tem uma cobra no aquário, eu diria que você não tem amigos, ou melhor dizendo, um namorado que te aguente.

Sakura estreitou os olhos desacreditada. Embora estivesse com raiva, agora, do moreno, não deixou de se impressionar pela habilidade dele.

- Muito perspicaz, Uchiha. Realmente, não é à toa que querem te matar. - lembrou-se do noticiário que vira outro dia, enquanto preparava mais uma garrafa de café. - Vou tomar um banho e, apesar de tudo, sinta-se a vontade. - disse essa última parte jogando com força o controle remoto da tv no peito dele. E saiu pisando fundo, antes que pudesse ver o meio-sorriso debochado que ele dera.

Sakura era uma garota doce e sonhadora. Uma romancista que apesar da falta de sucesso não conseguia abandonar a paixão pelos livros. Ao contrário de Sasuke, Sakura vivia isolada no topo da montanha, e as únicas pessoas com as quais tinha contato eram com os habitantes da pacata cidadezinha de konoha.

_- A tempestade desta tarde deu início a uma série de problemas técnicos na rede elétrica da região. Estima-se que mais da metade da população de konoha poderá ficar no escuro. Não temos previsão de reparos, já que a tempestade poderá durar cerca de 3 dias. Parece que este Natal será o mais gelado da história da nossa cidade._

- É, me parece que você não vai a lugar algum. – Sakura disse, sentando-se no braço do sofá, após ouvir o comentário do âncora do jornal na TV. Usava um macacão de tecido leve, mais decotado do que se lembrava e uma toalha envolvendo os cabelos encharcados.

- Você me parece meio carente, mas não pense que serei seu convidado pelos próximos 3 dias. – ele falou amargo após ouvir a noticia.

- Espero que tenha trazido seu trenó. – Sakura cutucou, soltando algumas risadinhas discretas. – O que acha de um chocolate quente?

Não esperou o Uchiha responder e seguiu até a cozinha. Rapidamente voltou com duas canecas com motivos natalinos cobertas de chantili. Empurrou uma das canecas sobre a mesa redonda que deslizou até onde Sasuke estava.

- Com a quantidade de açúcar que tem aqui não me admiro que tenha toda essa energia pra falar. – ele resmungou com os lábios brancos de chantili.

- Quem sabe você não fica menos amargo? – ela disse e deu uma piscadela para o moreno – Uchiha, posso te fazer um pergunta?

- Não.

- O que você fazia correndo no meio da estrada durante uma nevasca? – ignorou a reposta dele. Na real, não precisava de permissão alguma.

- Isso não é da sua conta. E se eu bem me lembro, você também ignorou os alertas do governo. – respondeu estupidamente.

- Daqui a dois dias é Natal. Precisava de algumas coisas para a ceia.

Sasuke riu descaradamente.

- Ceia? Você e a sua_ python_? – zombou.

- Algum problema? – Sakura perguntou aborrecida pelo comentário.

- Não. Nenhum. Admiro sua coragem por querer viver com um ser que é capaz de engolir sua cabeça enquanto dorme. – falou e deu um sorriso discreto.

- Você é um ser humano horrível e nem por isso te deixei pra morrer – Sakura retrucou e o fez se calar – se vamos ter que conviver esses dias juntos, seria bom aprendermos a nos tolerar.

.

_24 de dezembro_

.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e notou a garota sentada no outro sofá o encarando. Assustou-se.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – Ela disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ainda sonolento, sentou-se e reparou sua carteira remexida sobre a mesa. Passou a mão nos cabelos e suspirou.

- Sua mãe não te ensinou que é feio mexer nas coisas dos outros? – disse sem esboçar expressão alguma.

- Sim, ela também me disse pra não conversar com estranhos. Eu não dava muito ouvidos a ela, como pode perceber. – Sakura respondeu azeda. – Por que toma anti-depressivo? Quero dizer, você não me parece nada depressivo.

Sasuke olhou para o frasco laranja ao lado da carteira, chaves e celular, e voltou o olhar pra ela.

- Sério? Achei que eram balinhas.

- Por que você é sempre tão chato?

Sasuke não respondeu. Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Quando saiu, viu que a mesa do café já estava servida. Tinha mais doces do que uma refeição comum, mas tudo parecia delicioso.

- hoje é véspera de Natal. O que quer fazer? – ela perguntou sorridente.

- Ir embora? – respondeu com outra pergunta, dando um gole generoso no café.

- Fique a vontade – disse assoprando seu chá. Enquanto apontava para a janela atras de si, bloqueada pela neve.

No fundo ainda tinha esperanças de que os cientistas estivessem enganados quanto a previsão do mau tempo.

- Com quem ia passar o natal? – Sakura apoiou as bochechas sobre os próprios punhos. Tentava puxar algum assunto que tornasse a situação mais agradável.

- Com certeza não seria com uma tagarela de cabelos rosas e uma cobra, numa cabana empoeirada.

- Você nunca baixa sua guarda?

- Não.

- Você é mesmo impossível. – Sakura lamentou e levantou-se pra retirar a mesa.

Sasuke nunca fora do tipo arrogante, mas nesses últimos dias a única coisa que desejava era um pouco de paz, e estar preso em uma cabana no alto da montanha com uma mulher que falava mais que a própria boca, o estava aborrecendo.

- Gosta de ler? – Sakura perguntou notando o interesse dele pelos livros na caixa.

- Não tenho muito tempo para esse tipo de coisa. – respondeu enquanto folheava um dos livros de bolso de Sakura.

- Você deve ser bem ocupado. Como é ser famoso?

- Acredite, você não iria querer ter esse tipo de atenção. – falou sem olhá-la, parecia mais interessado no livro.

- Toda noite, antes de dormir, eu penso em como seria ser famosa, ter meus livros reconhecidos pelas pessoas, estar em uma sessão de autógrafos em uma biblioteca majestosa.

- Se você acredita no que faz, então isso já é o bastante. – ele disse e fechou o livro.

Sakura pensou que talvez essa foi a coisa mais sincera que ele dissera desde que se conheceram.

Sasuke era um homem bem sucedido e um promotor reconhecido no país inteiro. Costumava ser renomado, mas por abandonar um caso que teve tanta repercussão na mídia, estava sendo bombardeado pela imprensa. Resolveu também se refugiar em konoha.

- Você acredita no que faz?

- Sim.

- Então por que se afastou do caso? – Sakura perguntou curiosa, lembrando-se do noticiário de alguns dias atrás. – As pessoas estão dizendo que você foi comprado.

- As pessoas não sabem o que dizem. – Emendou rapidamente. Deslizou os dedos pelos botões do rádio pausado e a música logo começou a tocar – _Scorpions_?

- O que foi? Eu moro sozinha e tenho uma cobra. – Explicou-se divertida

Sasuke sorriu.

- Quer dançar? – ele fez o convite esticando a mão.

.

_25 de dezembro_

.

- Feliz Natal, Sasuke-kun. – pulou sobre o corpo estirado no sofá cantarolando.

- Você ficou maluca? Comporte-se – Ele bronqueou.

- Ah, vamos lá. Hoje é Natal, não se sente animado?

A verdade era que, após beber três garrafas de vinho na noite anterior, ninguém deveria se sentir animado.

- Me ajuda com o almoço? – ela pediu, lutando com ele pelo cobertor.

- Você não vai querer que eu te ajude, acredite. – disse, voltando a cobrir a cabeça.

- Sua comida não deve ser tão ruim. Vamos. – insistiu e puxou de uma só vez o cobertor, deixando exposto o corpo do uchiha que dormia apenas com uma calça velha do irmão de Sakura.

Ia se desculpar, mas ele não pareceu dar muita importância, já que deu as costas para ela.

Sakura correu os olhos pelas costas bem desenhada que ele tinha, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi um ferimento em seu braço esquerdo. O curativo parecia ser antigo e já estava manchado de sangue.

- Sasuke, o que aconteceu com o seu braço? – Ela perguntou preocupada e ele rapidamente virou-se pra esconder o ferimento.

- Estranho você perguntar. Ja se esqueceu que me atropelou?

- Sabe muito bem que não fui eu quem fez isso.

- Não é nada, só um arranhão. Não seja sempre tão encherida. – falou grosseiramente e levantou-se.

Sakura ficou pensativa. Odiava como ele conseguia ser charmoso e mau humorado ao mesmo tempo. Talvez acabasse escrevendo sobre ele. Talvez fizesse mais sucesso do que os livros anteriores.

.

- O que quer que eu faça? – perguntou arregaçando as mangas da blusa. Parecia disposto a ajudar com o almoço.

- Pode cortar o pão? – pediu enquanto mexia uma panela de molho.

- ta.

- ta. – o imitou – você é o que, um robo?

- Eu só disse ta. Será que tudo o que eu digo incomoda você?

- Acho que quase tudo.

Sasuke suspirou. Como uma mulher poderia ser tão irritante? Era de se esperar que Sakura fosse praticamente uma eremita.

- Quando será que a tempestade vai... Ai! – Parou de falar quando encostou a mão em uma panela fervente.

Sasuke, dotado de bons reflexos, segurou a mão da moça e a arrastou para debaixo da torneira, deixando que a àgua fria aliviasse a dor do ferimento.

Sakura piscou algumas vez, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

- O que você...?

- Precisa ser mais cuidadosa. – rapidamente a interrompeu – Acho que pode cuidar do restante sozinha - disse e saiu da cozinha.

De alguma forma, Sakura sabia que o Uchiha era uma boa pessoa, mas o gesto atencioso da parte dele a pegara de surpresa.

.

- Passa o Natal sozinha todos os anos? – Sasuke perguntou curioso enquanto se servia de mais Peru com purê. A comida dela certamente era capaz de fisgar qualquer um pelo estômago.

- Quase sempre. Eu prefiro assim. – Falou sem cerimônias.

- E a sua família?

- Meu pai também mora em konoha, mas este ano foi passar o feriado na Holanda, onde meu irmão está. – ela explicou sorrindo.

- Entendo.

Terminou de dizer quando a energia se foi.

- Parece que vamos almoçar a luz de velas.

Apesar de ser dia ainda, as venezianas da janela e a neve não deixavam a luz fraca entrar.

Sakura deixou o fósforo cair sobre a pilha de lenhas embebidas de algo inflamável, iluminando aconchegantemente a pequena sala de estar desorganizada. Apesar da temperatura abaixo de zero lá fora, Sasuke não sentia frio. Tinha alguma coisa na casa que a fazia paracer mais quente e acolhedora do que realmente lhe pareceria se estivesse com sua sanidade mental em dia. Talvez fosse o Natal. Talvez fosse Sakura.

Sentou-se no chão, ao lado da Haruno, que cutucava a lenha com um graveto. Ficou apreciando a cena.

- Agora vai me dizer o que houve com o seu braço?

- Você nunca desiste, não é? Por que tanta insistência? – Sasuke perguntou levemente chateado pela quebra do silêncio. Mas sabia que não duraria muito.

- A culpa é sua. Você me despertou curiosidade quando não quis tocar no assunto – disse, deixando de lado o graveto e virando-se para o Uchiha.

- Você é inacreditável.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você apanhou de alguma garota e tem vergonha de admitir – brincou enquanto engatinhava pra mais perto dele.

Sasuke riu.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com as fofocas sobre você? – Sakura perguntou hesitante e fez o sorriso do Uchiha murchar.

Mas ele não respondeu.

- Tem alguém te ameaçando, não tem? – ela perguntou novamente, chegando ainda mais perto, tentanto descobrir alguma coisa nos olhos dele.

- Isso já passou, Sakura. Não importa mais – Ele respondeu, estranhamente calmo. E ela entendeu.

A verdade é que Sasuke foi forçado a abandonar o caso em que trabalhava. Vinha sofrendo estranhos "acidentes" e ameaças constantes. O promotor Uchiha não era mais como antes. Apesar da pouca idade, estava cansado e só um certo frasco laranja o fazia dormir. As alucinações e a mania de perseguição quase o matara atropelado outro dia. Estava em ruínas.

- Se sente triste? – Sakura perguntou notando a expressão vazia no olhar dele, enquanto lhe fazia um curativo novo.

Sasuke deslizou uma das mãos pela bochecha da rosada e pousou em sua nuca. Puxou o rosto pra mais perto de si e antes de tocar seus lábios repondeu:

- Não.

.

_26 de Dezembro_

.

O corpo do Uchiha se sentiu agradecido por acordar, pela primeira vez em dias, em uma cama macia. Alisou com os dedos os cabelos desarrumados da mulher ao seu lado. Sakura ainda dormia.

E estando ali, naquela pequena cabana de madeira rodeada apenas por neve, ele tinha conhecido o que era felicidade. E queria ser feliz como ela era. Coisas luxuosas, sucesso ou fracasso. Nada disso importava ali.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun – ela disse baixinho, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente.

Ele beijou sua testa em lugar de palavras.

- Acha que já parou de nevar?

- Eu não me importo. Não sinto mais falta do sol – ele disse.

.

.

.

Fim

.

.

.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/We Wish You a Merry Christmas, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, We Wish You a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

_Quem ama o Natal levanta a mão \o/_

_To passando por aqui rapidinho pra deixar um especial de Natal bem bonitinho._

_Quem gostar deixa reviews, combinado? ;D_

_Feliz Natal a todos vocês!_

_Xoxo, Poliiqua-chan_


End file.
